The Secret that went wrong :P
by Magic Mel
Summary: this fic is based on lily and james when they were at school, they tell their friends they hate each other and figure what their friends don't know can't hurt them... please read and review!


A/N: this story is going to be about Lily and James' time at school, they apparently hate each other, but that's what they tell their friends anyway.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I could say I owned these characters, but J K Rowling thought of them before me so I can only take the credit for my writing.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Of course I'll go to the Yule ball with you James!" Lily shrieked happily, before putting her hands around James neck and giving him a light kiss.  
  
"But what are we going to do? We apparently hate each other and if our friends realised that we have been going out since the beginning of this year, they are going to kill us" Lily said rather concerned.  
  
"Who cares, we'll get to that when the time comes" James said rather unconcerned. He then pulled Lily closer to him and they embraced in a long and meaningful kiss.  
  
" But. how. are. we. going. to. act. around. them? Lily said in between kisses.  
  
They pulled apart.  
  
"Look Lily, you have got to admit that pretending we hate each other is fun, it adds a bit more 'spice' to our relationship, and creates something to do. Oh and by the way, look out on Monday morning on your way to Transfiguration because Sirius and I put dung bombs that hit the first person they see, they are meant for you. But if you want to tell them we can, I don't care, that way we can pull pranks on them, instead of each other."  
  
Lily thought about it for a moment, then said "I don't care, it's just that how is it going to look if we turn up together? We're supposed to hate each other remember? I think we should tell them, that way they can get over the shock before the ball"  
  
"Yeah your right, lets tell them now."  
  
Lily and James walked out of the portrait hole, hand in hand, looking for Sirius and Lily's friend Molly. They found Sirius first.  
  
"Hey mate, what are you doing with her?" Sirius said, rather disgusted.  
  
"Oh that's what I came to talk to you about, Lily and I are going out and we are also going to the yule ball together." James said extremely fast.  
  
"WHAT? you have GOT to be joking, I thought you hated her." Sirius said, half yelling.  
  
"Nope, I knew you wouldn't like it that's why we didn't tell you when we first started going out." James said, getting quite flushed.  
  
"And how long have you two been going out together? Sirius said, getting annoyed at how little information he had received from his best friend.  
  
"Oh, since the beginning of the year!" James said, quite calmly.  
  
"Well, It's not my business so good on you" Sirius added with a wink. He left them both standing there.  
  
"Well, he took it well, eventually." James said with a sarcastic tone in his voice. "Let's go find Molly"  
  
So the two went looking for Molly, with only a few stops (at least 10, which is a few for them) of a bit of snogging. They eventually found her.  
  
"Hey Molly, have you got a date for the yule ball yet?" Lily said quite casually.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going with Arthur Weasley." Molly said before she stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
" What are you doing, holding hands with. him? Molly said with a squeak at the end of her sentence.  
  
"Oh, him, I mean James, we're going to the Yule ball together." Lily said coolly.  
  
"Really, I can't believe that, well I have no time to talk because I have to speak to er. Arthur about what we are wearing." She finished with a wink, then left them dumbfounded.  
  
"Is it just my imagination, or did they both give us a wink?" James said obviously confused.  
  
"Yeah they did" Lily stated, just as confused. "I've got to go and finish my assignment so I'll see you at dinner." She said before, they gave each other a quick kiss.  
  
Sirius walked past James after Lily had left and said, " I can't believe I didn't think of that, you are a genius"  
  
"What do you mean?" James for the first time didn't know what was going through his best friend's head and, for the second time in 10 minutes was utterly confused.  
  
"You are going to pull the biggest prank on her at the yule ball, aren't you, man, you should join the theatre, you sure had me believing you" Sirius said with a huge smirk on his face, you could nearly see the light, light up on his head,  
  
"I have the best idea for a prank!!" he said, getting all excited.  
  
"Look mate, I have to go and er. finish an assignment, tell me about it later" James said fast.  
  
James walked extremely fast to his common room to tell Lily what had happened. But she hadn't made it to the common room, Molly had bombarded her.  
  
"You are so smart!! I can't believe I didn't think of that!" Molly said getting flushed at the excitement.  
  
"Didn't think of what?" Lily questioned  
  
" You are going to pull a prank on him at the ball and you're just leading him on, you smart cookie you." Molly said.  
  
"Umm." but before she could answer, Molly had said that she really needed to find Arthur about their clothes and disappeared down the corridor.  
  
Lily ran into the boy's dorm and rummaged through James' drawer in search for the marauder's map, she found it and looked for James. He was in the common room.  
  
She ran in there and they said together at once,  
  
"THEY DON'T BELIEVE US, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" they fell in the comfy lounge together, wrapped their arms around each other and looked into the fire searching for answers.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: ooh. a cliff hanger, what will happen? To find out review because if I don't get many reviews, it doesn't do anything for my self esteem, and I will delete the story. Just click on the button, just down there, in the left hand corner and write what you thought about the story.  
  
Thanks a million ( 


End file.
